Happy New Year! (MysMe 707 x MC)
by Mimi14Senpai
Summary: It's the start of a new year for the RFA! Not only that, but... 707 has asked MC out on a date! What will happen on this date?
1. Chapter 1

It was December 30th, 2016; the day before New Year's Eve. Today was a fairly busy day for most people (after all, it's the day before New Year's Eve), but for the members of the RFA… It was a slow, uneventful day. At least, it was uneventful for most of the RFA… The only two RFA members who were in a rush were… 707 (Luciel/Saeyoung) and MC.

MC was flustered, nervous, anxious, shy, happy, and excited; all at once. MC was unknowingly showing her emotions to the other RFA members. The others could tell that something was up, just by MC's rushed & typo-filled text messages as well as MC's stuttering voice in phone calls. Each of the RFA had different reactions to MC's sudden shyness.

Yoosung would constantly tell MC that everything was alright, even though he had no idea what was going on. Yoosung wasn't helping MC feel any better.

Jumin would say that a new year was nothing to fuss over, though MC wasn't worrying about the start of the new year of 2017. Jumin wasn't helping MC feel any more confident.

Jaehee was comforting MC, asking her what was wrong and insisting that she was here if MC ever needed to talk. After all, they were the two lone females in the male-filled RFA. Jaehee was the only member who was actually helping. Probably because Jaehee knew why MC was acting this why. Why? Well…

MC was asked by 707 to celebrate New Year's with him. And MC had a HUGE crush on the smart red-haired hacker. Jaehee was the only one who knew of MC's crush. MC was nervous yet excited. 707 and MC were planning on going to somewhere secret, that 707 knew of. Seven insisted on bringing MC to this unknown location, repeatedly saying that it was the best spot to see the fireworks that were going to be set off at midnight on New Year's Eve.

Now… About how Seven felt about all this… Seven felt pretty accomplished, since he had succeeded at asking his longtime crush to celebrate the start of a new year with him. But he also felt nervous. "What if I mess up something?" "What if I do something wrong?" "What if she gets angry at me?" "What if something bad happens?" Thoughts swarmed in his head, making him feel more and more worried. Seven had barely logged onto the RFA Messenger all day. When some of the others texted and/or called him, asking where he was and what he was doing, he repeatedly insisted that he was "working." In reality, Seven was preparing for his outing with MC. He had thought of every outcome possible. Or, at least that's what he thought… What would happen on this "date," Seven would NEVER imagine it coming… And neither would MC. But they would BOTH be extremely happy if they knew what was going to happen...


	2. Chapter 2

It was currently sometime around 10 o'clock at night. Tomorrow would be New Year's Eve, also known as December 31st. Nearly everyone in this side of the city was peacefully sleeping in their beds. Nearly everyone, but one person… Nearly everyone, but MC.

She was sprawled underneath the comforter of her bed, phone in hand and blankets covering her body. MC had went to bed around 8:00 PM, but hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. She was too anxious for tomorrow night. The night of her date with the one and only Seven.

At the moment, MC was on the RFA messenger app. She was scrolling back and forth idly through the contact/call list. MC, being as tired as she was, closed her eyes for a moment, eager as well as desperate for some much-needed shut-eye, when…

Ring! Ring! Her ringtone was emanating from her cell phone. She immediately shot her eyes open to look at her phone. She had accidentally called Jaehee! MC moved her finger to end the call, but then… Jaehee picked up, answering the accidental phone call.

"MC? This is you, correct? Why are you up this late?" Jaehee's voice rang out from the phone's speaker. MC sighed before sitting up in bed, holding her phone to her ear. "Hey, Jaehee." MC greeted, yawning softly in the process. "MC? As I asked before, why are you up so late?" Jaehee asked once again, worry evident in her voice. MC yawned again, rubbing her exhausted eyes, before answering.

"I… I couldn't sleep. And I accidentally called you… I'm sorry." MC could hear Jaehee sigh on the other side of the call. "Let me guess… You're still worrying about your date with Seven?" Jaehee inquired.

"U-Ummm, no! Not one bit! And it's NOT a date, Jaehee!" MC replied, trying her best not to show that she was lying. Jaehee sighed once again.

"MC. Don't lie to me. Everything's going to be alright." Jaehee said calmly to her close friend. "You… Are you sure? But what if…?" MC started to talk but Jaehee cut her off. "Everything is going to go perfectly. Trust me, MC. You and Seven get along great. For goodness sake, even Zen says that you two would make the perfect couple! Just go to sleep, MC. Everything's going to be alright." Jaehee soothed MC with her calm voice.

"A-Alright. I trust you, Jaehee…" MC replied, lying back down in her warm bed, pulling the comforter back over herself. "That's good to hear. Now go to sleep. You need rest."

"Good night, MC."

"Goodnight, Jaehee."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of New Year's Eve, sometime around four o'clock in the afternoon. MC and Jaehee were hanging out together at Rika's/MC's apartment, trying to decide on what MC should wear for her "date" with the one and only 707 later that day (even though MC denied that it was a date).

"Ughhh… I don't WANT to wear a DRESS, Jaehee!" MC complained, leaning against her bed. Jaehee was in front of the closet, holding up a beautiful, fancy red dress.

"Are you sure? After all, you did tell me that this is your first date." Jaehee responded. MC's face blushed at the mention of her first date. "Jaehee! You can't just say that this is my first date!" Jaehee stared at her friend in confusion. "Why not? It's true." Jaehee countered.

MC smashed her face into a nearby pillow, saying, "Because it's embarrassing!" Jaehee rolled her eyes and sat down on MC's desk chair.

"Well, if you don't like anything that I pick out, why don't you choose something yourself?" Jaehee questioned, slightly irritated. "Because!" MC replied, actually not having a reason. "Because why?" "Because… Because outer space!" MC replied once more, with the first thing that came to her head. Jaehee rose an eyebrow at this comment, before proceeding to facepalm.

"No wonder why you and Luciel get along so well…" At this remark, MC laughed. "You know what? Give me your phone." Jaehee instructed. MC stared at her, confused, before shrugging and tossing her beloved cell phone to Jaehee. Jaehee awkwardly caught the phone and fumbled with it for a moment, before powering it on and inputting MC's passcode. 707_3_606.

Once the phone accepted the passcode, Jaehee started doing something with MC's phone, something unknown to the long-haired brunette girl.

After laying motionlessly for a bit, MC got up from her soft bed and headed over to her closet. Jaehee looked up at this sudden movement.

"Oh. Are you going to choose an outfit now?" Jaehee asked. MC shook her head, and Jaehee stared at her friend, confused. Then, MC opened her closet's double doors, stepped into the closet, sat down on a pile of pillows + blankets on the floor of the closet, and lastly, closed the closet doors.

(Author's Note: I, Mimi, actually do this a LOT! I do it whenever I'm sad, feeling depressed, having an emotional breakdown, feeling angry, to escape reality, or just because I'm bored. Lolololol! Please don't judge me)

Jaehee stared, puzzled, at the weirdness as well as randomness that is known as MC. "Why… Why in the world did you just do that, MC?" Jaehee questioned, tilting her head with an extremely confused expression (Lolol, I think that's a first, Jaehee is confuzzled). MC's muffled voice came from inside of the closet. "Because why not, Baehee?"

Once hearing MC call her "Baehee," Jaehee immediately knew that MC was either flustered, annoyed, bored, or just trying to escape reality. Jaehee had hung out with MC enough times to know that sitting in that closet was like escaping to a mystical wonderland for MC. In fact, MC insisted that her closet was the cousin of the wardrobe from that movie, Narnia. Jaehee rolled her eyes, and continued doing whatever the heck she was doing on MC's phone.

Suddenly, Jaehee shrieked (well, more like fangirled) in excitement. When MC heard this sudden sound, MC shrieked as well, shooting up and crashing her head against one of the closet's shelves. MC held her head in pain, stumbling on the numerous items scattered on the floor of the closet, stopped her little celebration (Jaehee was repeatedly jumping up and down), to inspect her friend as well as make sure that she was alright.

Once it was clarified that MC was alright, Jaehee smiled excitedly at MC. MC stared at Jaehee in confusion. "What?" MC questioned.

"Don't get TOO angry at me, but… I texted Seven on your phone and asked him what you should wear." Jaehee replied, handing MC back her cell phone. MC's eyes widened, and she snatched her phone from Jaehee's outstretched hand.

"WHAT?!" MC exclaimed, eyes quickly scanning the phone screen and the text messages.


	4. Chapter 4

MC blushed at the text conversation that she saw on the screen. The text message conversation went like this…

 _MC: Hello, Seven._

 _707: Heyyy, MC~_

 _MC: It's me, Jaehee._

 _707: ? *707's confused emoji*_

 _707: Jaehee? What are you doing on MC's phone?_

 _MC: Well, I'm here with your date, and she can't figure out what to wear. And she refuses everything I pick out._

 _707: Lololol she wouldn't choose what you pick out bc you're too sophisticated. MC doesn't like fancy things. Lolololol_

 _707: U should know that, she says that you're her best female friend Lolololol_

 _MC: *Jaehee's sighing emoji*_

 _MC: Just tell me what she should wear. Casual? Fancy? Sophisticated? Pretty? Cute?_

 _707: Just tell her to wear something pretty but casual, okay?_

 _MC: Alright, Seven. I hope that you have fun on your date. ^^_

 _707: I can't wait~ *707's love emoji*_

Once MC was done reading the conversation, she blushed as well as smiled softly at 707's last text. But soon afterwards, MC swiftly whipped her head around to glare at Jaehee.

"Why'd you do that, Baehee?" MC asked, pouting. Jaehee laughed softly at MC's reaction. "Because you were rejecting all of my ideas. So what better to do than ask your date what you should wear?" Jaehee countered, looking down at MC, who was still sitting on the floor. MC pouted in response, unable to come up with a comeback.

Suddenly, MC's phone vibrated, signaling that somebody has texted her. MC looked down at her phone, at the notification that popped up on the lock screen. MC's face turned a soft pink, meaning that she was blushing softly. Jaehee noticed this, and questioned MC, "Who texted you? Let me guess… Seven?" MC briefly glared at Jaehee, before inputting her phone's passcode and went to the text message on the RFA Messenger app. It was a text from Seven. It said one sentence:

 _707: I can't wait for our date~ *707's excited emoji*_

MC contemplated texting back, before deciding against it. But soon enough, she quickly changed her mind and decided to text him back. She quickly typed up a brief response: "Me too~! ^^ I'll see you at 6!" Afterwards, she sent it the text message. MC looked up from her phone to see Jaehee smirking down at her. "What?" MC questioned, confused. Jaehee outstretched a hand to MC, offering to help her up. MC took the hand, and Jaehee pulled her up onto her feet. "Well? We need to get your outfit ready!" Jaehee said simply, heading over to the closet once more and starting to search through MC's wardrobe. MC groaned before joining Jaehee in the search for an outfit.

It was now 5:45 PM, and it was almost time for MC's date with 707 (MC's date would begin at 6:10 PM). MC stood in front of a mirror, hanging on the back of the bathroom door, with Jaehee standing behind her with an excited smile on her face.

MC wore a pretty gray sweater, with a red skater skirt and gray leggings. On her feet were black ankle boots. Hanging around her neck was a silver pendant necklace with a silver key on it. On MC's right wrist, there was a charm bracelet, given to MC by the members of the RFA. On the charm bracelet, there was a glasses charm (given by 707), a coffee charm (given by Jaehee), a video game charm (given by Yoosung), a music note charm (given by Zen), and a cat charm (given by Jumin). Lastly, MC wore a small, simple, black crossbody purse. Packed in the small purse were MC's beloved cell phone, flavored chapstick (insisted upon by Jaehee), mints (also insisted upon by Jaehee), MC's wallet, and MC's keys.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I see that I've been getting some attention towards this story of mine! I just want to say thank you for enjoying my story, and leaving some comments! It's greatly appreciated~! Also, I know it's not much, but here's a small update~! Enjoy~!

MC smiled softly at her appearance in the mirror. "You look very pretty, MC. It took a while, but we finally found an outfit!" Jaehee stated, smiling at her best friend. "Yeah, we FINALLY picked something for me to wear. I… I can't wait, Jahee! I'm SOOO excited!" MC exclaimed, turning around to smile widely at her friend. Jaehee smiled back, and MC wrapped her arms around Jaehee in a happy hug. Jaehee stood motionlessly, shocked at the sudden contact, before smiling and hugging MC back. MC and Jaehee released the hug, before Jaehee turned to grab something from on top of MC's dresser.

"We still have one more thing to do, before you go on your date, MC…" Jaehee stated, holding something secretly behind her back and smiling teasingly at MC. MC tilted her head in confusion.

"What else do we have to do? I'm already ready!" MC replied. "What have we NOT done, MC? Can you remember?" Jaehee questioned, smirking at MC. MC thought for a moment, before counting the things that they've already done on her fingers. "Outfit, check. Shoes, check. Hair, check. Washed my face, done. Brushed my teeth, done. Hmmm…"

Then, MC realized what they hadn't done… "Wait a minute… Oh no…" MC's eyes widened in dread. "Oh yes~!" Jaehee said, revealing a makeup kit from behind her back. "NOOOOO!" MC shrieked, before sprinting out of the room to hide from Jaehee and the dreaded makeup. Jaehee quickly followed after her, laughing softly at MC's hate of makeup.

It was now 6:05 PM, five minutes before Seven was supposed to pick MC up for their date. MC had successfully hidden from Jaehee and the dreadful makeup, for about eight minutes. But unfortunately, Jaehee eventually found her, hiding in one of the small kitchen cabinets. Fortunately, MC convinced Jaehee to only put on VERY little makeup.

As a result, MC wore only red-tinted lip gloss, and a very little amount of mascara. Now, MC and Jaehee were sitting on a sofa together in the living room, watching some television while they waited for Seven to pick up MC for their date. The two females made small talk.

Soon enough, the apartment's doorbell rang, signaling that somebody was waiting at the door. Jaehee and MC simultaneously looked at each other, both of them smiling. MC sat in her seat motionlessly for a moment, before Jaehee reached over and pushed MC off of the sofa.

"Go on! Go on your date! I'll leave once you leave." Jaehee said. MC nodded, before getting up off of the floor and starting to walk to the front door. Before MC opened the door, she looked back at her best friend one last time. Jaehee whispered the words, "Good luck! It'll go great," before leaving the room to grab her things. MC smiled softly, thankful for Jaehee's encouragement, before facing the door once again. MC opened the door to reveal…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap:**_ _Jaehee whispered the words, "Good luck! It'll go great," before leaving the room to grab her things. MC smiled softly, thankful for Jaehee's encouragement, before facing the door once again. MC opened the door to reveal…_

"Zen…?" MC questioned, a confused expression on her face, as she stared at Zen who stood outside. Zen smiled softly at MC, before offering her his arm. "Come on, MC, Seven is waiting for you." Hesitantly, MC took Zen's arm, and he lead her outside, down to the parking lot, where a bright red sports car was parked. MC giggled at the sight. _"This is definitely Seven's ride."_ She thought to herself. Zen escorted MC into the backseat of the car, before bending down and speaking quietly to the unknown figure sitting in the driver's seat. Once he was done telling the driver something, he backed up, and waved goodbye as the car drove off.

MC sat quietly in the comfortable, leather-covered backseat of the sports car. _"Who is the driver…?"_ She wondered to herself. She tried peeking into the front seat, only to receive a hand in her face, blocking her from seeing. MC huffed in frustration, before slumping in her seat, pondering who it might be. While she thought, the driver stopped at a stop sign, and turned around to reveal himself. "Saeran?!" MC exclaimed. Saeran smiled softly at the brunette girl. MC slowly burst into a giant smile, and leaned forward to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever, Saeran~!" Saeran returned the hug softly, before breaking out of the hug to continue driving. MC giggled. "Don't think that you can get away with NOT talking to me, Saeran~!" MC unbuckled, before wiggling her way into the front passenger seat. Saeran looked at MC in shock out of the corner of his eyes, as she plopped herself down in the seat, and quickly buckled up. MC turned and gave Saeran a bright smile, and in return, Saeran chuckled at MC's silly actions.

"Sooo… Where are we going?" MC asked. Saeran chuckled once again. "That's a secret. Or, as my brother would say, classified information." MC pouted at this answer, and Saeran rolled his eyes playfully. "You'll see when we get there."

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry if Saeran is OOC…


End file.
